


Held at the Brink

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Reality, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Femslash, Orgasm Denial, Partner Swapping, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last Saturday of the month is date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held at the Brink

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Lefaym.

Neal and Kate arrived after six, just as the timer on the oven went off.

Elizabeth left Peter to the greetings, and retrieved the mini-quiches. She was arranging them on a tray when the kitchen door swung open, and the room suddenly smelled of Kate's perfume. Kate never said hello, so Elizabeth turned to her.

"Brought this for you," Kate said, setting a bottle of wine on the counter. Elizabeth didn't look at the label, knowing whatever they had brought was going to be good, and certainly better than anything in her and Peter's modest collection.

"Thank you." Elizabeth transferred quiches from the foil-lined cookie sheet onto a glass serving tray. "How are you?" she asked as she glanced up at Kate, who looked fantastic, as she always did. Her frame was slight, sort of girlish, like a doll, perfect for all those designer dresses she liked to wear with her silver jewelry and heavy eyeliner.

"Good. You know. Normal." Kate shrugged, the black strap of her dress falling down her arm. Elizabeth reached out instinctively and touched Kate's arm, sliding the strap back up onto her shoulder. Kate hissed at the touch. Elizabeth smiled, suspecting that she hadn't been the only one thinking about this.

Earlier in the week, they had met for lunch, and after an hour of Kate touching her (on the hand, the arm, even reaching across the table once to brush hair away from her face), Elizabeth felt like she had to restrain herself from having sex right there in the café. From the way Kate kissed her on the cheek as they parted, slow, lingering a little, Elizabeth was convinced Kate had done it all on purpose, leading up for tonight.

The last Saturday of the month was date night, and had been for nearly a year. It started like any casual party between friends, with dinner in the living room, or the backyard when it got warm. They would eat and laugh over glasses of wine. When dinner was over, they would go upstairs, sometimes pairing off, and other times staying together. The four of them barely fit on the king-sized bed; arms and legs everywhere, and faces pressed into underarms or thighs. When the night was over, no matter how things played out, they were all four satisfied. It was almost a guarantee.

Elizabeth turned back to the quiches, but she had barely outstretched her hand, when Kate wrapped her fingers, long and surprisingly strong, around Elizabeth's wrist.

"I want you," Kate whispered, and that was all it took. Elizabeth spun toward Kate and pushed her against the counter, pressing her mouth to Kate's soft, red lips. Kate made a low, satisfied noise, holding Elizabeth around the ribcage.

"Hey, are we going to -- oh." Neal held the door open, and looked like he was trying not to laugh as Kate and Elizabeth parted. He leaned back into the dining room. "Peter, I think you're stuck with me tonight."

"That's all right," Peter replied mildly from the living room, like he'd been expecting it.

Kate laughed, burying her face in the crook of Elizabeth's neck.

Dinner, as always, was nice. Elizabeth kept her arm around Kate as they sat together on the sofa. Peter sat across from them in the chair, and Neal was settled on the floor at Peter's feet. Peter kept his hand on Neal's head, fingers tangled in his hair. Neal didn't seem to mind.

Elizabeth kissed the crook of Kate's shoulder, and Kate leaned against her with a quiet moan.

"Why don't you two go upstairs?" Neal asked. He nodded his head to Peter. "We can clean up in here."

"We haven't had dessert yet," Elizabeth said, losing her last word to a gasp as Kate slid a hand under the hem of her skirt.

"Don't worry, we'll eat it," Peter said. "Go on."

Elizabeth grinned at him as she stood, pulling Kate to her feet.

Upstairs, Elizabeth laid Kate out on the bed and pushed up her skirt, to kiss the inside of her thigh. Kate laughed, and slid a hand into Elizabeth's hair, tugging gently.

"Take off your clothes," Kate said, and Elizabeth suddenly had the feeling Kate had been planning whatever it was they were going to do tonight. She'd probably been planning since before they had lunch together.

Elizabeth sat up on her knees and undressed slowly under Kate's watchful gaze. She tossed her dress aside, along with her bra and underwear. As she turned back, Kate sat up and pressed a perfectly manicured finger into Elizabeth's slit. Elizabeth jerked at the touch with a gasp.

"You're so very beautiful," Kate said, just above a whisper. She played with Elizabeth a little, teasing her clit with one finger, and circling her vagina with another. She touched Elizabeth's cheek gently with her other hand. "I'm going to make you writhe. And beg."

It wasn't in Elizabeth's nature to beg, but she nodded, already wanting to ask for more as Kate slipped off the bed. She twisted around to watch Kate pull her dress over her head, revealing blue satin panties and no bra, her breasts small enough to get away with it, before leaning down to the bottom drawer of the dresser where Elizabeth and Peter kept their sex toys. Both Kate and Neal were familiar with the drawer.

Kate turned back around with a red leather harness in one hand, and a purple dildo in the other. "Help me with this," she said.

She never said please, sort of in the same way she never said hello.

Elizabeth got off the bed and pulled down Kate's underwear, and helped her fit the harness, until they got everything buckled tight, yet comfortable. Kate stroked the six inches of silicone, like it was actually her own penis.

"I like it," she said with a smile. "What do you think of my cock?"

"Well, I _am_ the one who bought it," Elizabeth replied. She sat down on the edge of the bed, and Kate stepped between her legs, the dildo pressing between Elizabeth's legs. Kate leaned down to kiss Elizabeth wetly, then pushed her back onto the bed. She crawled atop Elizabeth, kissing her neck. Elizabeth whimpered, raising her hands to cup Kate's breasts, her nipples hard against Elizabeth's palms.

"Do you want this?" Kate asked, rocking her hips so the dildo rubbed deliberately against Elizabeth's cunt.

Elizabeth licked her lips. "Yes."

"Good. Cause you're going to have it." Kate rolled over, and moved to the head of the bed. She sat back, leaning against the pillows, and patted her thighs. "Come here."

Elizabeth followed her, very aware of the way her breasts hung down as she crawled up the bed, and aware of how Kate watched them. She sat up and grabbed a hold of headboard. "Like this?" she asked, lifting a leg and straddling Kate across the hips.

"Just like that," Kate replied.

She sank slowly onto the dildo, feeling slick and ready, until she couldn't go any further. Her vagina clenched around it. "I wish you could feel what this is doing to me," she said, tilting her head back.

"I can see what it's doing to you," Kate said. She licked her thumb and pressed it to one Elizabeth's nipples. "Your face says it all. Your body. The way you sit." She rocked her hips just slightly. "You know you want to."

And Elizabeth did. She gripped the headboard tighter as she lifted herself almost all the way off the silicone cock, before bringing herself back down. She quickly worked up to an steady rhythm, dropping her head down to kiss Kate hard on the mouth, biting at her lips. She wrapped a hand around Kate's shoulder as she tipped her head back, feeling her orgasm start to take over.

"Don't come," Kate said.

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open. "What?"

"Don't come. Stop." Kate set her hands on Elizabeth's hips until her movements stilled. "Wait for it to pass."

"What is this?" Elizabeth asked breathlessly. She could feel her whole cunt clenching and released around the dildo. Her body willed her to move, her hips twitching slightly. She reached up into Kate's hair.

"I told you," Kate said. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Elizabeth's lips. "I'm going to make you beg. Now, start again. Slowly."

Elizabeth whimpered and began riding the dildo -- riding _Kate_ \-- again, trying not to go too fast. She managed at about half pace, but Kate shook her head.

"Slower."

"Oh, god," Elizabeth muttered, inching herself off the cock, then thrusting into it in what felt like slow motion. Her thighs burned as she kept moving at this pace for what felt like hours, though it was probably less than ten minutes. She could feel sweat building up at her hairline and on her upper lip. She gripped Kate tighter, mumbling her name.

Kate stroked Elizabeth's hair, and cupped her cheek. "That's a good girl," she mumbled soothingly. "You can do this. Tell me what you want."

"Fuck, Kate, I want to come," Elizabeth said, her voice akin to a whine. She paused, letting her tight muscles relax as she had the dildo completely inside her.

Kate brushed the pads of her fingers down Elizabeth's neck. "You're going to have to be nicer than that, baby doll."

Elizabeth made a sound, and it might have been a laugh, but she felt tears spill over and run down her cheek. "_Please_."

"Keep moving," Kate said. "Just as slow and easy. You're doing so good. You're so beautiful."

"You're beautiful," Elizabeth replied, leaning forward to press her mouth to Kate's again. She pushed her tongue past those soft lips, and resumed grinding against Kate. "Please," she mumbled, her mouth still lingering to Kate's. "Please, I'm begging. I'm begging. Let me come."

Kate grinned, and for a moment her young face looked even younger, smiling at the pure delight of getting exactly what she wanted. "El, you need to do exactly what I tell you, okay?"

Elizabeth nodded and Kate continued, "You're going to get off of me, and lay down with your head at the foot of the bed, and you're going to keep your arms up over your head. Lay on your hands if you have to. No touching yourself. Okay?"

"Shit. Shit. Okay. Yes." Elizabeth wrapped her hands around the headboard and slowly lifted herself off the dildo. Her vagina ached and twitched, sore from friction, but still craving touch. She fell backward on her ass, and leaned back the rest of the way, flopping her arms over her head. She looked up at Kate and spread her legs, trusting Kate now more than ever.

Kate stroked the dildo, as though it could get her off, and Elizabeth felt her mouth go dry. She whimpered when Kate lifted her hand to her mouth, licking away Elizabeth's flavor."You look so..." Kate smiled as she leaned over Elizabeth, straddling a thigh. "I love seeing you like this."

"Kate," Elizabeth mumbled. "Please."

"No more teasing," Kate said, slipping her hand between Elizabeth's legs, and circled her clit with one finger. "It's time to come for me."

To Elizabeth's surprise, she didn't come right away. It was like electric shocks coursed through her entire body, as she writhed under Kate's touch. "Fuck! Fu--" Her words were cut off by strangled cry she had no way of controlling, wild, like a primal scream. She bucked and flailed, feeling tears streaming down her face.

Her vagina contracted hard as her orgasm faded, and Elizabeth, panting, opened her eyes to look up at Kate's serene face.

"Oh, that's my good girl," Kate said, kissing Elizabeth just below her eyes, and she combed her fingers through Elizabeth's hair. "That's my very good girl. How do you feel?"

Elizabeth tried to speak, but all that came out was a content noise. She laughed and tried again. "Good. Great. Unbelievable."

"Do you need anything? Do you want anything?"

"I want to come again," Elizabeth replied without hesitation. She reached down and grabbed a hold of the dildo. "Fuck me? Just like this."

Kate's eyes lit up. "How many orgasms do you think you can have tonight?"

Elizabeth grinned. "I don't know. Let's find out."


End file.
